<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changed - Klance by QuinDoesShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379006">Changed - Klance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinDoesShit/pseuds/QuinDoesShit'>QuinDoesShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Clingy Keith (Voltron), Cute Ending, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinDoesShit/pseuds/QuinDoesShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance go to a small planet to deliver supplies to some aliens. The aliens had told the Galra that they where coming betraying them for the empire. Keith and Lance are completely surrounded and are captured. Whilst stuck with the Galra they leave Lance relativity untouched but they starts doing experiments of Keith because of his half-Galra status. Haggar torture's Keith and using some form of science and magic unlocks his Galra side. Keith has to learn how to deal with this new Galra part of himself, Lance helps him through it and they grow closer together. </p><p>Aka: Keith becomes Galra, Lance doesn't care. They are both pining idiots who don't know what to do with their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did Shiro force us to go on this mission together?!?" Lance wined "I mean I could've easily done it on my own." Keith rolled his eyes. They where in Red and Lance was lounging back with is long legs sticking into the air whilst Keith is in the pilot seat flying towards X-107, A small planet filled with a green jelly-like race of aliens. They had met once before, with Allura trying to convince them to join the Voltron alliance. They had been sceptical but eventually joined after they promised to being supplies so they could defend themselves in case of a Galra attack. </p><p>Keith had been mostly silent for the 2 hours flight. The other paladins had gone off to other planets to also deliver supplies, Hunk and Pidge got to go to a planet made of bouncy elastic like goop. Lance was obviously Jealous and wasn't happy about being stuck with 'the emo mullet head'. After trying to make conversation for the first 30 minutes of the slight and failing miserably Lance gave up and would just complain about something every so often so Keith didn't forget he was there. </p><p>They eventually saw the planet in the distance. It was very small and filled with desert, Lance would make a joke about how Keith should feel at home but he was already grumpy enough and Lance had just enough sense to realise when to stop. Breaking through the atmosphere they came to land near the main city. Keith looked over to Lance "So, shall we get moving them?" Lance just shrugged. Grabbing some boxes and walking out of red towards a large red-ish sandstone building they visited last time they where there.</p><p>On the way there where a few of the aliens on the street, they gave fleeting glances towards the paladins but looked almost... fearful? Lance moved closer to Keith "Hey, bud, do you think something is up?" He mumbled just loud enough for Keith to hear. Keith slowed his pace slightly, "What d'ya mean?" Lance chewed his lip for a second before answering. "Well, it's just, last time we where here they where all cheering and crowding around and now they are just... a bit weird." Keith merely shrugged. He was happy they weren't being swamped this time, their job was to be warriors not celebrities (Though Lance thought differently).</p><p>Once they arrived at the large red building they dropped the boxes outside and entered. It was nicely cooled and was fresh compared to the sweltering desert heat. Lance swaggered over to a alien sitting at a desk. Flashing his cocky grin he introduced them. "I'm Lance, That's Keith." He jerked his thumb towards Keith "We're from Voltron here with supplies, do you know where we need to take them?" The alien burbled something before the translator built into the paladins helmet beeped to life. "Pleas take a seat, someone will arrive in a second to take you." Lance smiled and went to sit down on a plush beanbag thing in the corner. Keith stayed standing. </p><p>After a few moments they alien left the room hurriedly through a back door. Lance relaxed for a few minutes before realising everything was too quiet, way too quiet for comfort... He sat up. No aliens in the street, no noise, nothing... Last time they visited it was bustling and noisy, this seemed like a ghost town. He was getting really nervous now, something in his gut just didn't sit right. "Keith..." </p><p>Before he could even finish his sentence the back door was smashed down and around 30 Galra soldiers charged in. Frozen for only a second, Keith and Lance sprang into action. Activating their bayards and taking a fighting stance. Keith launched himself forwards into the group whilst Lance hung back and offered backup fire, compared to when they first started Voltron they where now a well oiled machine. They didn't have to communicate, having fought side-by-side so often it was almost second nature to move with the other whilst fighting. Whilst Keith was cutting through the robotic soldiers Lance had made a pathway to the door they came from. "Keith! C'mon!" Keith turned and together they sprinted out of the red building into the street.</p><p>There where soldiers in the street too, but it was less dense so they had more space to move. Keith slashed and twirled whilst Lance gunned down as many of the robots as possible. They where slowly making their way back to Red but there were only 2 of them and 100's of robots that didn't tire. Keith was panting for breath has he kept up his brutal attack, Lance was better for wear with shooting being a less exhausting job but he too was feeling the strain of this many. They where closing in until Keith and Lance where back to back desperately trying to defend each other. A stray bullet that Lance didn't block whistled past his head and lodged itself into Keith's shoulder. He cried out in pain on faltering for a second before his guard was back up again but he was getting weaker by the second. </p><p>Lance was keeping his side defended but Keith was slowly letting up. He was ferociously swinging his sword but each swing hurt more and had less power behind it. One solider managed to dart forwards and press a small machine to Keith's neck, he screamed out in paint before slumping forwards onto the sandy earth unconscious. "KEITH!" Lance cried out whipping around to help his fallen teammate, with his second of distraction the soldier placed the same machine on his neck. He felt a blast of pain and crackling electricity before his vision faded black and he hit the earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith woke. His head was throbbing and his entire body felt heavy and sore. Lifting his head up slightly from the cold hard ground sent a shot of pain through him. Gritting his teeth Keith pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position. Looking over his body Keith noticed his Paladin armour had been stripped away, he had a few cuts and bruises, a throbbing area on his neck and a bleeding bullet hole in shoulder. Keith looked over the room for anything to help. </p><p>It was a small room about 4x3m, bathed in purple light from the hallway. There where 3 walled sides and one with glowing prison bars, probably electric Keith thought. It had a tiny mattress on the floor in the corner and dumped in the middle of the floor was Lance. Keith shuffled so he was closer to Lance, making sure not to strain his shoulder. Reaching out he poked Lance slightly "Lance," He whispered "Lance!" </p><p>Lance groaned as he started to stir. Lifting his head slightly with sleepy eyes he looked up to Keith, his voice was scratchy. "Keith? What're you doing here?" He sat up more, rubbed his eyes and then realised they where sitting in a Galra cell. "Shit." Lance looked back to Keith. "Well this is just fucking great isn't it?". </p><p>Keith was thoughtful for a second. "They clearly don't want to kill us, otherwise we wouldn't have been put in a cell... maybe ransom? intelligence?" Keith pushed himself to a standing position. He swayed slightly, his head fuzzy from blood loss. Lance noticed imminently, quickly standing to support Keith. "Whoa, bud, you don't look so good." Keith just raised his eyebrow. Lance put on arm around Keith and pulled his towards the mattress "C'mon Mr. Tough-guy, lets see that shoulder."</p><p>Lance sat Keith against the wall and started gently peeling away the ripped fabric around the wound. Keith hissed slightly under his breath trying to control the pain. Lance reached down and ripped a bit of fabric from the leg of his suit, using it to wrap and apply pressure to Keith's shoulder. After his work was done was Lance looked up, him and Keith locked eyes for a second before he quickly looked away. "Thanks Lance." Keith mumbled. </p><p>Lance got up to have a look around their room, poking at the bare walls trying to find any exploitable weakness. Footsteps where heard down the hall, The paladins heads shot up towards the sound. They exchanged nervous glaces, with Lance moving back to Keith's side. A tall Galra solider came into view, he stopped outside their cell, took one glance, then waled back they way they came. Keith and Lance exhaled. "What was that about?" Keith whispered to Lance. </p><p>Lance was about to reply when more footsteps where heard. This time the solider, 2 more soldiers and a high-ranking officer came into view. The officer sneered down at them, stepping closer to the glowing bars. He was giant, muscular and scarred all over. He had a deep voice that sounded like someone who had seen too much "The paladins of Voltron... I must say I expected, more?" He paused and examined his claws. "I could probably break you with a single claw" He laughed quietly. "This is the deal, I want to hurt you, make you bleed, slaughter you. But I have orders from above not to let you die, we need you for information so instead I will simply almost let you die. I will break you and when you tell me everything you know I will be merciful and put you out your misery."</p><p> </p><p>Keith and Lance looked at each other, torture? Lance had a look of pure horror on his face, Keith kept his emotions more controlled. The officer smiled more looking at their reactions. He looked at Lance "Whilst I do enjoy my prey to be fearful..." He turned to Keith. "I also enjoy breaking someone who looks like more of a challenge." He turned to the soldiers, pointed at Keith and then walked back down the hallway. </p><p>The soldiers opened a section of the cell and walked in guns pointed at the boys heads. Keith pressed himself back against the wall, the reach out and grabbed him. Keith struggled and thrashed, Lance surged forwards trying to help his friend. A solider smacked Lance on the head with the butt of his gun, Lance crumpled onto the ground, seeing stars in his vision as Keith was dragged away kicking and screaming.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Lance sat there in the cell for at least 2 Vargas. He heard Keith's screams knowing there was nothing he could do other than hope his friend would get through it. It was it's kind of torture on it's own.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Keith was dragged to a room lit by purple, a metal table at a 45 degree angle in the centre. Perched on the walls where all sorts of weapons, torture devices and god-knows-what. Still thrashing in their grip, Keith was thrown onto the table and strapped down. The officer walked in, gloves over his clawed hands. He looked down at Keith grinning, "Shall we begin?"</p><p>~~~~</p><p>He pressed his sharp claws down into Keith's bullet wound, more blood seeped out and the entire joint roaring in pain. Keith bit down a scream, it took everything he had not to cry out in pain but he refused to give the officer the satisfaction. The officer pushed his claws in deeper and Keith let out a scream of pain.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>The officer, Keith learnt his name was Almak from the soldiers, was creative. He had many 'toys' used for causing Keith as much pain as possible without killing him. Anytime Keith passed out from the pain Almak would just shock him back into consciousness or shove water over Keith's face until he woke up so the torture could continue. He cut all up Keith's arms and chest, and focused on his gunshot wound a lot trying to aggravate it more and cause more pain and permanent damage. After Keith had passed out one to many times and was too weak to even cry out anymore Almak told the soldiers to return him to his cell.</p><p>Grabbing Keith's lifeless body from the table they dragged him by the arms back to the cell, throwing him down on the hard floor, locking the door and then walking off. Lance, seeing his friend looks almost dead scrambled forward to his side. "KEITH!" He reached out and gently took Keith's torso in his arms, flipping him onto his back and brushing his bloody hair out his face. "Keith? Buddy?" he chocked out. Thoughts raced though Lance's head, What is Keith was dead? Was that going to happen to him next? Will Keith be OK? </p><p>Lance was slowly getting more and more panicked when Keith slowly opened his eyes. Lance felt relief course through him. Keith weakly smiled up at him, "Lance... I..." Lance shushed him. "Save your energy. I'm going to move you to the mattress now, ok?" Keith nodded, Getting up and (with Lance's help) shuffled over to the creaky mattress. Lance placed him down gently with Keith's head in his lap. "Go to sleep Keith, it will all be better in the morning." Drowsy from blood loss and exhaustion Keith fell into a quiet sleep. Lance absently filled with Keith's mullet and gently looked over his injuries, nothing that wouldn't heal, eventually...</p><p>Lance didn't sleep. He watched over Keith, protecting him, comforting him, keeping him safe. Lance vowed He wouldn't let anyone hurt his friend like this again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I might not update next week as I have loads of exams on, sorry about that. I'll try my best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was staring out into to space, thinking about home, the castle, blue. Anything that would let his mind temporarily escape this hellscape. 'Of course It's a lot worse for Keith, they have actually tortured him...' Lance thought miserably 'Keith is so tough, what will happen when they do that to me?!?' Keith shifted slightly on Lance's lap but continued to lightly sleep. Lance looked down fondly, Keith sure was cute when he slept. Keith always had up many walls up and kept up this emo facade but really when he relaxed he was the cutest most innocent person ever.</p><p> Lance wasn't ashamed he found Keith attractive, I mean who wouldn't? Lance had come to terms with his bisexuality a while ago and whilst having a crush on your teammate probably isn't the smartest thing to do it wasn't exactly bad. As long as Keith didn't find out of course, Lance would just squash down his feelings until they where pushed so far down they where almost forgotten. Definitely a healthy coping method.</p><p>Lance went back to staring out into space whilst ruffling Keith's mullet. He heard footsteps, quiet a lot actually. Keith would want to be awake if anyone came to their cell so Lance began gently shaking his shoulders "Keith..." He whispered "Keith, bud, wake up..." Keith woke quickly, pulling himself up. He immediately wished he hadn't, his body screamed in protest, still injured from yesterday. He then heard the incoming footsteps too and whipped his head around to see out the cell. </p><p>A group of soldiers walked into view and then stopped outside the cell. One set of footsteps was still coming. Not as loud and aggressive as Almak's but still very intimidating. The witch walked and the soldiers moved out her way almost fearfully to get in her way. He stepped right up to the glowing bars of the cell. Keith and Lance exchanged looks, both boys eyes where clouded with fear. Haggar reached out her hand. It started to glow slightly and then Keith was pulled towards the bars. Haggar latched onto his shirt with her grotesque pointy nails. Keith and Lance where silent with Keith being mere inches away from the witch. Immobilised with fear both of the boys just stayed still waiting to see what would happen next. </p><p>Haggar reached out a slender finger and slowly stroked it down Keith's face. She then lashed out so fast it was almost impossible to see, slashing down Keith's check and throwing him backwards into the cell. Keith lay stunned against the far wall, he quickly picked himself up and slowly moved over to Lance's side. Haggar looked at her finger, a small drop of Keith's blood on her pale skin. She sniffed it and then took a tiny lick. She thought for a second before smiling, a wide evil toothy grin. She turned back to the paladins finally speaking for the first time.</p><p>"So the rumours are true? A paladin of Voltron part Galra!" She let out a cackling laugh that could curdle milk. Keith winced behind Lance, he was already ashamed of his heritage and this definitely wasn't helping. Haggar smiled more at Keith's distress, she then turned to her soldiers. "We need the half-breed in top condition for the transition, leave the other one alive. He will need a reason to stay in line." </p><p>Lance didn't like the sound of that one bit. Transition? other one? stay in line? this wasn't good. </p><p>Haggar turned and walked away. One solider came up to the cell with a purple syringe. "Come half-blood" He growled. Keith and Lance backed up against the wall more. Another solider then came up to bars and pointed a blaster at Lance's head. "I said come half-blood!" He repeated. Lance shook his head but Keith began cautiously walking towards the bars. "This will partially heal you" The solider said. Keith froze, he didn't like this one bit. The other solider cocked the gun at Lance, Keith moved so he was against the bars. The soldier stabbed the needle into Keith's arm injecting the got liquid. Keith hissed in pain and then backed off back to Lance. The soldiers laughed and then walked off.</p><p>As soon as the soldiers where down the hallways Lance turned to Keith putting his hands on Keith's shoulders. "Keith! Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up? Do you feel light headed? are you seeing double?!?" Lance was shaking him slightly whilst bombarding Keith with questions. Keith looked up, he did feel a little queasy. In fact the burning from the injection wasn't going away, it was getting worse.</p><p>"I, uh, I'm feeling a little hot, i guess, uh, my head... hurts." Keith felt sick. He started swaying slightly, falling back to lean heavily against the wall. Lance reached forwards to help him, putting a hand to his forehead. "Well you are very hot. I, UM, I MEAN YOUR TEMPERATURE IS VERY WARM!!!" Lance felt his face head up almost as hot as Keith looked (Not in the sexy way). "Whatever was in that injection thing it doesn't seem to be helping or healing you... just making you sick" Keith nodded weakly before suddenly tensing up and running to the toilet of the cell to puke. Lance was behind him in a second holding his hair and rubbing circles on his back. Once Keith was done throwing his guts up he slumped down into Lance's chest. Lance gently wrapped his arms around the angst-in-human-form and took him back over to the mattress.</p><p>Lance looked down at Keith and to his surprise it seemed like the injection was working, all of Keith's cuts and bruises on his face and visible arms was fading. Keith was asleep again at this point. Lance hypothesised that the injection probably accelerated the natural healing process of the body which took a lot of energy which is why Keith is asleep again. It's made for Galra so it probably didn't agree with Keith's human side, Lance may be the goofball but damn he was still smart. Lance was getting pretty exhausted at this point, he gently shuffled down into a laying position with Keith's head on his chest and his arm around Keith's shoulders. He tried getting some sleep.</p><p>Lance froze for a second when Keith, in his sleep, wrapped his arms around Lance's torso and wrapped his legs around Lance's legs like a mini koala-Keith. it was fucking adorable. Lance pulled Keith tighter placing a soft kiss onto his forehead before falling asleep too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Pride Month! I am Bi but I hope all y'all, regardless of gender or sexual preference, have a great month! BTW you can now follow me on TikTok @Beabuzzz (3 Z's) for my art and just queer stuff :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith starts becoming the furry Galra Boi we all know and love :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith woke up, it was all warm. It was nice and he felt completely relaxed. Keith snuggled his head closer into his duvet. Wait... this isn't his duvet... he is in the Galra prison... what is the warm thing he just snuggled his head into? Keith opened his eyes and saw Lance smirking down at him, "Monin' princess, you seemed to sleep well." Keith immediately sat up away from Lance. Keith mentally slapped himself, he had not just fallen asleep on Lance's chest but also cuddles with him like a baby. Lance would never let him down. Keith got up and stalked to the other side of the cell, this was embarrassing.</p><p>Before either of the boys had to starts a *GASP* conversation, A solider emerged with a stay of food and water. Considering they had been here around 2 days it was definitely due. The solider threw the tray to the ground spilling most of the food, then he stalked off. As soon as the solider was out view Lance dived onto the food like a rabid wolf. He began shoving the purple goo into his mouth. "Lance stop!" Lance looked up at Keith, speaking through a mouth full of goo "Why?" </p><p>Keith looked towards the food accusingly "Do you really think they would just give us food without tampering with it?" Lance immediately stopped his chewing, thought for a second, then continued his chewing. "Lance what the fuck?" </p><p>"Dude Haggar said she needs you 'Healthy'" He made airquotes with his hands "Do you really think she would poison the food? Besides I'm fucking hungry and if I don't get food I will turn to cannibalism eventually." Keith rolled his eyes and moved to squat down to Lance. Scooping up the goop he cautiously sniffed it before putting a little bit in his mouth. Keith cringed at the taste, it was sour and plain at the same time. Keith was hungry though, and Lance's logic seemed to make sense, Keith ate a bit more before deciding he wouldn't want anymore even if he was starving. Lance ate all of his seeming to have no objection to the taste at all. They shared the small water ration and then went back to waiting for something to happen.</p><p>Keith was training, as always. The injection from yesterday has really healed him, all his wounds where fine and he felt amazing for once. Lance was just sitting in the corner making sarcastic comments about Keith's form or the decoration of the cell.</p><p>About 2 hours after breakfast some soldiers came along. Keith and Lance snapped to attention and both moved so they where next to each other. The soldiers unlocked the door and, with guns pointed at their heads, forced the paladins out. 2 grabbed Keith and 2 grabbed Lance, they lead them down a few hallways before Keith and Lance where separated. Keith struggled in their grip when he saw Lance being taken away but the Galra where just too strong. They eventually reached a brightly lit operating room, inside was Haggar and a druid. The soldiers pulled Keith in and strapped him to a table in the middle. Once Keith was secure the soldiers left.</p><p>Haggar walked over to Keith, smiling. "Let's get started" She then reached over to a machine and turned it on, it hummed ominously. She grabbed two metal wire and then jabbed them into Keith's neck. Electricity shot through him and he screamed out in pain.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Lance panicked, where were they taking him? Where were they taking Keith? Was he going to be tortured too? Was Keith going to be tortured again? Lance struggled against the soldiers grip but it was vice-like and useless. He was pulled into a room, there was Almak waiting for him, torture devices strewn around the walls. Almak smiled, he was going to enjoy this. Lance was strapped to a table, Almak approached with a sparking knife. He smiled even wider "Lets start with the questions shall we?"</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Keith didn't know what was happening, everything was fuzzy. This was different from when Almak tortured him. Then he felt pain but now he felt it in every fibre, every cell of his body. Keith wasn't sure what Haggar was doing to him, it was a blur. She has electrocuted him... and injected him... and electrocuted him more... she had drawn some blood... Keith had to stay strong, he knew that. The team where coming, Lance was on the ship. Lance. He had to stay strong for Lance. </p><p>As Haggar shot him with another mystery substance Keith screamed out, 'stay strong' He thought 'stay strong for Lance. Stay strong. For Lance. Stay. Lance. Lance' Keith's thoughts began to disintegrate and all he could think was 'pain pain pain pain pain'. He was vaguely aware when he was picked up from the table and dragged down the hallway back to his cell. He could barely think when he was thrown into the corner of his cell. He didn't open his eyes, he just curled up into the fetal position and lay there on the ground trying to get the pain to go away.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Almak screamed at Lance, cutting him open and demanding answers to questions. Lance stayed strong, like the cool ninja sharpshooter that he is. "WHERE IS VOLTRON??" Almak roared whilst making a deep cut down Lance's forearm. Hissing in pain Lance managed to speak through the burning in his arm "Go fuck yourself how about that." Almak seemed to have had enough of Lance's lack of cooperation. He waved at his soldiers who came untie Lance. "Know this Paladin, This will continue and you will break. They all do." The soldiers brought Lance back to him cell. They chucked him in and slammed the door behind him. Lance looked around for Keith, he froze. In the corner there was Keith, curled up and shaking, with quiet sobbing sounds coming of him. He didn't look like a cool lone wolf, sword wielding bad ass. He just looked like a terrified lost teenager.</p><p>Keith's face was hidden and he didn't seem to realise Lance was in the cell with him. Lance cautiously approached, he had never seem cry, let alone look like this. "Keith, buddy?" He reach out to touch Keith's shoulder. The moment they made contact Keith immediately looked up and flung himself back. Lance quickly backed off, he froze for a second. Keith was... purple... It was light but it was there. Keith looked at Lance and seemed to calm a little "Lance?" Lance was still frozen as Keith tried to awkwardly clean his tears and regain some composure.</p><p> Lance came back to his senses within a second "K-Keith?" <br/>"Yeah?" Keith tried to sound confident and not like he had just been sobbing. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is my skin brunt?" He cautiously reached up to touch his neck, it was very sore but didn't feel crispy like a over-cooked chicken. Lance continued to stare. "What?" Keith demanded.<br/>"Your... your skin, it's, uh, purple!" Lance almost shouted.<br/>"Wha." Keith looked down and almost shrieked, his skin was in fact purple, as purple as a Galra. "What the fuck?!?!?" Keith just stared at his hands in shock.<br/>Lance moved over and gently took Keith's hands in his own, ignoring is own wounds screaming in protest "We'll fix this, don't worry Keith, we'll fix this." He said it more to reassure himself than Keith.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day had passed in the Galra prison hell hole. They had been fed a few rations but other than that no one had come to torture them or do any other horrific shit. Keith had originally panicked in the first few hours of his new purple skin but after a lot of calming from Lance he relaxed a little. Lance actually found it pretty cool, of course he didn't tell Keith that. They where beginning to get suspicious, they had been left alone for so long... Was this some kind of mental taunting?</p><p>They had just been fed that days rations and Lance was lying on the cold mattress whilst Keith was doing some exercises in the corner. "Dude, you should really save your strength, you still aren't even fully healed." The blue paladin started sheepishly. Keith just ignored him and continued with his push ups. Lance started to get up to stop Keith when he heard the noise of the hallway door opening. Both paladins went still. </p><p>Guards, about 5, emerged in front of the cage. At gun point Keith and Lance where taken out the cells and lead down hallways. They where separated again, Lance once again headed off to Almak's torture room, and Keith was marched back into Haggar's experiment room. Both boys where trying to hide their terror.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Everything hurt. Almak hadn't been as hard as last time, probably believing the weak earthling couldn't take too much. Lance was strong though, he took the pain. A plan had been formulating in his mind over the past few days. He started acting, he went limp in the soldiers arms that where taking him back to his cell, the grumbled put pulled him up and dragged him across the room. They then forcibly threw him into his cell, locked the door and walked off. If Lance played weak they might just underestimate him and give him a shot of getting out of here, it was worth a try at least.</p><p>Lance just needed Keith now and when the guards came back he would get the plan ready.</p><p>Where was Keith?</p><p>it had been a while now...</p><p>Lance had waited for a long time, Keith still hadn't been returned to their cell... Where was he? Lance grew worried.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Keith was in some serious shit now. When he was pulled into Haggar's room he was sedated, not enough to be unconscious but just enough to not feel too much pain. He felt so drowsy, like he wanted to sleep. "Don't go to sleep dammit! You have to stay awake!" He shouted at himself. Haggar then strapped him down on the cold metal table and pulled up a tray full of objects. Keith couldn't see that clearly his vision swimming. Haggar reached over into the tray, picked up what looked like a needle and then she forcibly shoved it into Keith's arm. He felt a little pain but the sedation was helping. </p><p>A few ticks went by and then...</p><p>Everything was burning, his blood felt like it was magma. He could feel it spreading around his veins. Even though he was sedated he started to scream out in pain. He thrashed around desperately trying to escape, to get away. He wasn't thinking anymore, his brain had shut down from the burning. He was just screaming and trying to desperately get away. Haggar reached down onto Keith's forehead, she closed her eyes and started doing some sort of quintessence spell thing. Keith screamed more, everything felt so much worse now.</p><p> He fell in and out of consciousness, he felt a faint throbbing all over, the pain dying down now. He felt something being stabbed into his wrist. He tried to open his eyes slightly but all the lights where too bright. "Haggar, the experiment seems to be a success. What should we do now?" A faint voice echoed in Keith's head, it was too loud. Everything was too loud, the beeping of machines, the glare of electricity. He tried to cover his ears but his arms felt like lead, and even if he could lift they he was still restrained. </p><p>"We hope he lives." Keith heard two footsteps leaving before his pounding head forced him to fade back into unconsciousness.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>It had been hours, where was Keith. What had they done to him?!?! Lance was pacing his cell panicked. He hadn't heard anything. Keith wouldn't escape without him right? 'Of course not, having some faith in him Lance!' The blue paladin thinking to himself. What if they had done some weird magic on him, killed him and took all his memories?!? What if they had taken him to the fighting arena like Shiro?!?! WHAT IF THEY CUT HIS ARM OFF TOO!!!! Lance had been pacing for nearly an hours or two now and he was thoroughly panicking. </p><p>After about another hour of Lance panicking he heard footsteps. The guards, did they have Keith!?!?! Lance ran up to the bars expectantly. They had Keith. He was unconscious in their being dragged behind the guards. His face was hidden so all Lance could see was that stupid mullet, Keith didn't go down easily he needed to get a look at those injuries.<br/>The guards gestured for Lance to step back from the door, he complied not wanting to put Keith into more harm than he already had. </p><p>The guards threw Keith face down onto the floor, shut the door and left. Lance rushed forwards to look at the red paladin. He gently felt his body for any broken bones before cautiously flipping him over. </p><p>Lance gasped and almost dropped Keith. He was properly galra now. He had giant cat ears onto of his head, claws instead of fingernails, bright purple skin with a very small layer of fur on top, Keith's mouth was open slightly and Lance could see little fangs. Lance cautious opened his eyes to see bright yellow glaring back at him. 'It's OK Lance, this is still Keith right. Your friend, you have to look after him' he thought to himself desperately trying to calm down. He picked up Keith and set him down on the mattress Keith's head on Lances lap. Lance tried to get him comfortable before settling down and absentmindedly petting Keith's new cat ears.</p><p>Lance felt something on his leg, he leaned over Keith and saw... Oh Quiznak... Keith had a motherfucking tail!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't written in a while, I had exams at school and then I had loads of art to do for pride month on my Tiktok (@beabuzzz) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance is basically just epic and cool in this chapter and Keith is a injured, sad, rag doll, they manage to escape... sort of...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few hours and Keith had only woken up once. Lance had been anxiously pacing in the cell when he heard a small cry of pain coming from Keith. The blue paladin rushed to his side, he had checked Keith for any wounds earlier but found relatively nothing... except his new fucking Galra features. Keith cracked his eyes open slightly, his voice horse and thick. "Lance?" </p><p>Lance nodded vigorously, terrified for his friend. "It's ok Keith, it's ok,just rest? go back to sleep." Keith closed his eyes and quickly drifted off again. Lance knew that wasn't good, Keith was stubborn as hell and always tried to get up after an injury even it if was directly against Shiro's orders. If he didn't even bother to stay awake then he mist have really been through some shit in the few hours they where separated.</p><p>Lance sighed to himself and settled back down next to Keith's fuzzy sleeping form. Lance had to get him out of here. If they took him one more time he could die, he had to think of a plan.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>He had a plan.</p><p>It was stupid and reckless but as Keith was out someone had to be the hothead. From their few days stuck in this hell they had always been fed and taken out at the same time. He had noticed that over the past few days less guards had escorted them around, they where becoming cocky. A fatal mistake. </p><p>Just on time Lance heard the clicking of boots of the soldiers approaching to take him and Keith away to their daily torture sessions. Lance got onto the ground and tried to slow his breathing as much as possible. The guards stopped outside their cell. </p><p>"Get up!" </p><p>Lance didn't move.</p><p>"I said GET UP!" The soldier reached his blaster through the bars and rammed it into Lance's shoulder. He bit his tongue from the pain but stayed still. One of the soldiers turned to the other. "D'you think hes dead? Haggar said the red one might be..." Lance mentally froze, Keith was OK right? He had been checking on his every few minutes all day but still! What if someone thing happened? Will Keith even make it?? They have to get off this ship!</p><p>"I don't know, but of the blue one dies we will be blamed!" The soldier fumbled with the keys on the lock, opening the door. Lance smiled to himself. </p><p>One of the soldiers came over and lifted Lance up, shaking him slightly. He stayed limp.</p><p>"Dammit, we are so getting fired for this..."</p><p>The other soldier spoke up. "Let's try putting him a healing pod, it might revive him and no one has to know..." </p><p>The solider slung Lance over his shoulder and started walking them down the hallway. Lance sprung to action. He whipped around slamming his knee in the soldiers face and knocking him to the ground. He grabbed a plaster of the soldier's belt. He used the butt of it to knock the other soldier out. He grabbed the cells keys off the others belt and ran back to his cell. </p><p>According to his memory they had about ten minutes until another patrol should come through, ten minutes to get out. shaking, he unlocked the door and ran over to Keith. In a ideal world Keith should be resting in a medical bay but this was not a perfect world. It was a pretty fucked up situation and they had to get moving quickly. "Keith, Keith get up!" He shock Keith slightly, pulling him up. </p><p>"whas goin on?" Keith slurred, his head still a little fuzzy from the transformation drugs or whatever they gave him.</p><p>"We are getting out ok bud? I need you to walk with me. Can you do that?" Keith weakly nodded and their slowly started limping down the hallway, Keith's arm over Lance's shoulder leaning on him heavily. They managed to get out the hallway and following the maps (Lance was so glad he memorised the word 'hangar' in Galran). They got to the doors that lead into the hangar and Lance put Keith down on the floor. "I'll be back in a sec ok bud, gotta deal with the soldiers."</p><p>Lance bust down the door. In one corner was red in all her glory. In the centre is a large table with their armour and bayards being examined by galra scientists. There where only 4 guards, manageable. Lance surged forwards shooting two down quickly, dodging a spray of bullets. Hiding behind a supp,y bod he took aim and... Bam... One down one more to go. The box exploded in a spray of metal shards launching Lance backwards. The final soldier had a grenade gun of some sorts. Lance took aim and he went down. Pointing his stolen blaster at the scientist he growled "No one moves, no one gets shot, ok?" With that he moved forwards keeping his gun trained on the Galra.</p><p>He picked up their armour and bayards. The scientists just had their hands in the air, too scared to fight him or argue. Lance walked to red and put their stuff just inside before backwards to the door he left Keith by. Opening it he found Keith slumped against the wall unconscious. Forgetting the scientists he dropped the gun "KEITH?? KEITH WAKE UP PLEASE!" He felt panicking rising in his chest. </p><p>Keith's eyes opened weakly again, and Lance let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Suddenly a wailing alarm went off, looking up Lance saw one of the scientists had set it off. stupid stupid stupid, dammit Lance don't take your eyes off the enemy! Well it was now or never. He helped Keith stand and they started towards Red before Keith stumbled. </p><p>This was taking too long, the soldiers would be here in seconds and Keith was in no state to be walking. Lance reached down and scooped up Keith in his arms bridal style. He was surprisingly light for an angsty ball of muscle or maybe that was adrenaline talking. They got to red and she shut her mouth after them just as the soldiers entered the hanger. Lance placed Keith on the floor and sat himself in the pilots seat.</p><p> He closed his eyes thinking hard 'please red, I know I'm not your paladin but Keith can't fly and we need to get out of here. Please just this once.' Lance felt nothing. If red didn't get them out of what would they do? He spoke aloud "Red please, if you don't get us out of here Keith will die!" he pleaded. After a tick Red surged to life. Lance took the controls and helped her out the hanger, smashing down the door and escaping out into space. Lance almost shouted out in joy, they had done it! </p><p>Leaving the pilot seat he searched through Red for her medkit, every lion had a tiny one somewhere. He eventually found Reds and brought it to Keith who was dozing on the floor. Lance was seriously worried, what if Keith didn't survive? He seemed like he could barley stay conscious for more than a few minutes. Sitting him up against the wall Keith stirred a little.</p><p>"Hiya bud, we did it. We escaped, now I'm going to need you to try and stay awake for me please. I need to know your ok. Can you do that?" Lance said gently.</p><p>Keith nodded slowly. "Great, ok I'm going to give you something and it should help with any pain you have." Lance reached into the med kit and pulled out a small blue cube, Coran had told them they where like mini shots of a healing pod. Lance peeled off the packaging and put two on Keith's arm. Keith seemed to relax a little. "Better?"#</p><p>Keith tried a small smile, his voice croaky "Better." </p><p>Lance sat down next to him. "You had be really worried there for a second you asshole."</p><p>"sorr... sorry..." Keith mumbled, the medicine helped the pain and started the healing process but it also made the patient a bit droopy. </p><p>There was silence for a few ticks before. </p><p>"Lance?" the blue paladin hummed in response. </p><p>"Is there something on my head, it feels really weird..." Keith started to weakly lift his arm to his head. Lance froze, what would he tell him? Yes they made you the most adorable furry ever.</p><p>"Keith... They.. uh...." </p><p>CRASH</p><p>before Lance could finish a massive ship had hit red. Lance scrambled up to the pilot chair, They Galra where chasing after them. They weren't out the woods yet... What did he expect? </p><p>"Keith, things might get a bit bumpy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, another chapter done! I wonder what will happen to our angsty boys? Where is the rest of Voltron? and what the fuck is up with Keith's ears? all these very important questions will be answered next chapter (Hopefully). Please kudos and comment if you enjoyed. I love seeing all your comments and it really motivates me to to keep writing! Have a great day or night wherever you are!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A crash, an the other paladins are just too late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was gripping the controls tightly, whilst trying to dodge as many shots as possible. Even if they had the entirety of Voltron this would still be a tough fight. Instead they had a slightly damaged lion, a half-dead kitten boy and a sharpshooter who didn't even fly this lion. Shit was beginning to hit the fan. All they had to do was get far enough away. Usually they would be able to wormhole away with Allura but no one knew where the rest of Voltron was or how long they would take to find them. Right now the priority was getting Keith somewhere safe and making sure he doesn't die.</p><p>Dodging another close shot Lance does a barrel roll and throws Keith across the floor. Keith lets out a small hiss in pain but seems to be Ok. Lance wasn't used to red and her speed, it was useful for getting out of here but it made it harder for him to predict where they would go and how fast. Another shot hit the shit and the entire cockpit went dark for a second before the lights struggled back on and Red continued flying. They couldn't take many hits before they would go down. Desperately scanning the empty void of space in front of him, Lance saw a planet in the distance. That could provide them cover and the main ship wouldn't be able to reach them! "Keith hold onto something!"</p><p>Lance slammed the controls forwards, Red shot forwards. Smashing into a few more tiny ships on the way. Lance shot out a few blasts trying to clear their path but mostly it was just a desperate run. The lion got hit a few more times but she took it like a champ and continued. They had almost reached the planet, they where almost at the atmosphere, they where almost safe (well safer)! Lance forced red forwards faster, a final mad dash. He had his tail to the Galra fleet so he couldn't see what they where doing. If they could get down there fast enough they won't hit him.</p><p>CRASH</p><p>A huge energy beam surged through the lion, it hit Lance and he screamed out. The whole lion went dark. They where close enough to the planet that it's gravity started pulling them in. Lance saw the surface of the planet getting closer and closer, everything started floating from the lack of G forces. (When you fall fast enough it makes it feel like no gravity BTW). They where going to crash, an impact like that could kill them. After surviving torture, escaping and fighting for their lives they will be killed by gravity. thou heartless bitch. Lance closed his eyes ready for the impact. He thought of his abuela, his mama and all his siblings, he wished he could've seen them one more time... </p><p>he heard a noise, opening his eyes he saw red was on again. She was trying to fly upwards to stop from crashing. She didn't have enough power... The ground was suddenly there. Lance fell forwards and then... black....</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"Guys I've found them! I've found them!" Pidge shouted through the castle.</p><p> After Keith and Lance being missing for 4 days everyone was worried out of their minds. After figuring out that the aliens they where meant to be allied with had betrayed them they had spent every waking hour searching for the missing paladins. Shiro had been constantly by someones side helping with their science/ engineering ideas to find the lost boys. and if he wasn't doing that he was on the training deck. Allura had forced him to sleep on day 4. Hunk was working on a tracking devices for Red and between that was thoroughly stress backing. Pidge was searching Galra databases for any sign of Keith or Lance. She had lost her brother and father. She wouldn't loose them too. Allura had spent all her time trying to connect with Red, to feel her presence and to try and locate her, it wasn't working. Everyone was high stress. Lance wasn't there to calm them down with jokes and helpful comments and Keith wasn't there to be the surprisingly helpful voice in the background. Keith was actually very good at spotting small mistakes the other made in their machines or coding, it was real help when the others where too stressed to notice, but with now both of them gone everyone was terrified for them.</p><p>Pidge ran to the bridge of the ship and called through the main speaker for everyone to come. When they all arrived she explained what she found. "It was hidden in deep code but I found a trace of 2 prisoners captured 4 days ago, code names where the red and blue one. their ship isn't far from where they where captured!"</p><p>The paladins wasted no time, they suited up and went to go and save their friends. The ship already seemed on high alert, though they brushed it off. Of course an important prisoner ship would be on high alert. Shiro and Hunk attacked the outside whilst Pidge planned to sneak inside and get the two boys out. If they where injured Shiro planned to come and help too once he took care of the ships outside.</p><p>Pidge crawled through an air duct, she eventually found what she was looking for, she dropped down into a hallway through an air vent. There was a small panel in the wall meant for giving soldiers orders. Pidge started tapping away looking for the info she needed. She found the 'Red and Blue' file. </p><p>'STORED: CELL 78C'<br/>'HEALTH: RED INJURED, BLUE FINE'<br/>'EXPERIMENT: SUCCESS'<br/>'ANYTHING TO REPORT: ESCAPED, CURRENTLY BEING SEARCHED FOR'</p><p>Pidge froze. They escaped... Keith was inured... and there was an experiment? "Guys I have bad news..." Pidge heard a sharp intake of breath on one end. Oh yeah, starting conversation on a rescue mission like that isn't good. "Don't worry they aren't dead! i don't think..." she mumbled the last part. "It says here that they escaped... they aren't here. Also Keith is injured. I'm coming back to my lion now." Pidge got back into the vents and started her awkward shuffle back towards Green. </p><p>"Pidge does it say anything else?" Shiro asked.</p><p>"It mention an experiment being a success but I didn't read the file, sorry."</p><p>"Ok here is the plan, we will retreat. Wait for this fleet to move on and then we will search every planet top to bottom for Keith and lance." </p><p>Everyone just hoped that they would be ok...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I write more short chapters or should I do longer chapters but you have to wait longer in between? what would you guys prefer? also thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our fav boys are fine, except poor Red, Keith also finds out about his little transformation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith opened his eyes groggily, all the lights where too bright. He tried to sit up and, shit, everything ached. His head was pounding, probably a concussion he thought. He pushed his body up against the pain. Where was he? they where in the cell... then Lance was taking him down a hallway... they escaped? It was a bit of a blur for Keith. As he got up he saw his purple hands, he froze for a second. 'Oh yeah this is a thing now' He thought 'at least I don't have fucking Galra ears.' Being an utter idiot and having a concussion he didn't notice the claws on his hands. </p><p>Keith looked around, they where in red. Wait Lance! Keith moved towards the pilots seat, Lance was slumped over in the chair a small wound on his head flowing blood down his face. "Lance? Lance wake up?"</p><p>Lance opened his eyes, his head felt like hell. There was a Galra in front of him shaking him. "AHHHHHHH" He tried scrambling back before he remembered everything that had happened. It was just Keith. "Dammit Keith you scared me!" he paused for a second "Wait your OK!" He got up and threw his arms around Keith. the red paladin tensed for a second before returning the hug. </p><p>They separated awkwardly and Keith cleared his throat "Lance, what... uh... what happened?"</p><p>"You where really beat up and I thought you where going to die dude. but then we escaped and you see ok..." lance started to get up. Keith didn't really know what to do so just followed him like a lost kitten. Lance searched through all the mess on the floor for the med kit he used earlier. Passing Keith a small purple gummy like thing. "eat that, I will help with the head, Coran taught me a bit about Altean healthcare whilst I had to clean all those pods." After a few ticks they had both eaten the sour gummy, Lance thought it tasted like a bad sour patch kid... </p><p>A rumble went through the ship and the cockpit shifted slightly. Both boys made eye contact before running out of Red to make sure they weren't under attack. As soon as they got outside they saw the planet they where on. It was covered in snow, about 2 feet deep. There was a small forest of snowy trees in the distance and Keith thought he saw a frozen lake. The main problem is that they crash landed right next to a giant icy canyon and Red was slowly falling in. They sorta stood there in shock before Keith came to his senses "Ok we will go in one at a time and grab as many supplies as possible before Red falls in..." </p><p>Lance didn't argue and they quickly got to work. Grabbing some rations, med kits, a tiny short-range transmitter, winter clothes (that where stored in the belly of Red) and two backpacks to carry it all. As they where doing this red would occasionally slip further down, terrifying the boys every time she did. Eventually they had everything in the snow outside Red. Lance had insisted Keith put a coat on to protect him from the biting cold but Keith was more worried about his lion. He was desperately trying to find a way to save red.</p><p>"Keith I think you should get away from the edge..." And thanks to me being a mean author, just at that moment the ice gave away around red and the rest of her began to fall in. This weakened the rest of the ice and the ground underneath Keith began to fall. A tried to run towards Lance but that just made it fall faster. He fell into the canyon and Lance screamed out. Using his powerful Galra legs (Which he still hasn't realised yet) he launched himself up and managed to grip on the ledge. Lance raced forwards and pulled Keith up.</p><p>They lay there panting in the snow for a few seconds before Lance punched Keith in the arm "STOP ALMOST DYING!!" Keith just started to laugh, the sort of laugh you have when something so terrifying happens its the only thing you can think to do... Red was hanging, her head and front paws dangling in the cliff whilst her tail and back paws where still on the edge. A bird landing on it could tip the balance enough to make her fall in. </p><p>Lance got up and grabbed one of the packs. "We are getting the fuck out of here, I don't want to freeze thank you." Keith got up and walked after him, grabbing his pack. They headed off to the forest.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>They had managed to find a clearing with a few twigs and a fallen tree, after braking it up they started a good fire. As soon as the fire was going Lance went off behind a bush to change out of his blood-soaked Galra prisoner outfit. after he came back all wrapped up in the winter clothes they got from red, Keith went and changed too.</p><p>Lance was just poking the fire when "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCKCKCKKKK LLLLAAAAANNNNNNCEEEEEE!!!!!"</p><p>Lance went running to find Keith staring at his tail... So far it had been tucked in one of his trouser legs and from the concussion to almost dying he didn't really notice it. It was Purple and fuzzy with a large tuft of darker fur at the end like a lion. Keith's face was very hard to read, It was a mix of 'WTF' and 'Srsly WTF'. Lance almost forgot about how Keith now had ears, yellow eyes, fangs, claws and a tail.... Almost. </p><p>"I... uh... I was going to tell you but... shit happened..." Keith turned his yellow eyes to Lance narrowing them dangerously. </p><p>"you" He glared at Lance "You Knew?" Lance nodded. "YOU FUCKING KNEW AND YOU SAID NOTHING!"</p><p>"I was going to tell you after we escaped... Y'know what I'l let you finish getting changed then we can talk about this" He then ran back the fire. Jesus Keith was going to kill him.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set. Lance had just finished setting up the short range transmitter so if Voltron was nearby they would hear them. Keith emerged wearing his thick coat with the furry hood covering his ears. A sat on the opposite side of the fire and said one word. "Mirror."</p><p>"What?" Lance asked slightly scared of the evil kitten boy in front of him.</p><p>"You always have a mirror on you somewhere, I want it. Now." He kept eye contact with Lance. The blue paladin reaching into the front pocket of his pack and pulled out a small hand mirror passing it to Keith. He opened it and look at his eyes. With the darkness they looked like they where glowing a bit, he still had his purple iris but what was meant to be white was yellow. He then moved onto his teeth. His canines had elongated to be sharper, looking a bit like a vampire. He looked at his small claws on his hands. before tuning back to Lance "Any other surprises?" he growled.</p><p>Lance just sheepishly pointed to his head. Keith reached up and felt his ears. They imminently lowered as Keith growled to himself. "This is fine. Y'know this is just FUCKING GREAT!! I'M NOW A FUCKING GALRA! THIS WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED!" He shouted before chucking the mirror to Lance and storming off into the dark forest. Lance sat there for a few minutes debating with himself if he should go after Keith... Eventually he ran off into the woods after his fuzzy friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone out there is good at art, if you draw any art (maybe Galra Keith or something IDK) Email me  <br/>  Beabuzzzz@gmail.com   and I will put it in the fanfic! Thanks for reading and have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angsty Keith, snuggles and trying to survive on an ice planet. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance went walking through the cold forest after Keith. He really wish he brought a torch or something, the sun had set and everything looked shadowy and blue. Even with his thick coat he began shivering. Where was Keith? The stupid hothead just had to run off in the planet version of a freezer. "Keith!" He called, nothing. Lance kept walking in the general direction Keith ran off. The main problem was that if Keith didn't want to be found Lance wouldn't have a chance. "KEIIITTHHHHHH I'M COLD C'MON!"</p><p>Lance kept on walking and whingeing to himself. He eventually emerge outside the forest and onto a lake. The frosty grass and water glistened beautifully in the moonlight. It was so quiet and peaceful. Sitting down by the water was Keith. The blue paladin walked down and silently sat next to him on the hard pebbled. Keith had his legs to his chest and his head buried in his arms, with his tail wrapped protectively around his feet. His ears kept on twitch around, listening to Lance moving around on the pebbles.</p><p>"I'm sorry Keith." He started, his breath came out like a cold cloud of mist. "We will fix this, I promise." </p><p>Lance reached his arm out, making it slow enough to let Keith to move away if he wanted to. Keith didn't move and Lance wrapped his arm around his shoulders, they where shaking slightly. Lance wasn't sure if Keith was crying or it was him shivering but either way he pulled Keith closer. They sat there, shoulder to shoulder for a few minutes before Lance stoop up. "C'mon Keith, it's cold and we need to rest. Lets get back the fire." He reached his hand down, offering it to Keith.</p><p>To Lances surprise the red paladin took his hand and pulled himself up off the lake shore. He kept his head hung down and Lance couldn't see much in the darkness but his fluffy cheeks looked a little wet.</p><p>They started walking back through the forest, but the darkness didn't help. Lance kept on tripping. "I wish we had a torch or something." He grumbled.</p><p>"Why?" Keith's voice sounded slightly horse and very small.</p><p>"Caus it's dark and I can't see, why else?"</p><p>"It's not dark..." Keith finally looked up and made eye contact with Lance. His Galra eyes where glowing in the dark.</p><p>Lance broke out into a smile, "Wait do you have night vision? Omg dude that's so cool!" Keith looked up into the sky almost to try and check if it was night and Lance wasn't just lying to him. He then looked around the forest. "I guess it is a little cool." That was good, at least he didn't completely hate it.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually made it back to the camp. Lance added a few more logs to the fire and then curled up next to it. He was exhausted and by the look on Keith's face he was too. Keith sat on the other side of the fire and lied down closing his eyes. Even with the fire it was really cold. Lance began shivering within a few minutes. Opening his eyes he saw Keith was shivering too. Summoning all his courage he got up and moved next to Keith. The red paladin stiffened slightly. "We can converse warmth better..." Lance muttered as he lied down next to Keith. </p><p>Honestly both boys where too tired to argue. They where cold and hungry and tired and neither had it in them to argue. Within a few minutes Keith was asleep. He was still recovering from his injuries and Lance didn't blame him. The last few days where crazy. Just as Lance was drifting off Keith shifted, in his sleep he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and snuggled his head into the crook of Lance's neck. Lance smiled to himself, yeah this was all for heat conversation. He put his arms around Keith holding him close. He quickly fell asleep. Cold and uncomfortable on the floor, but at least happy.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>The sun began to rise bringing warmth to the ice planet. The fire had gone out, just replaced with hot ashes and next to it where two boys. Both holding each other tight in their arms. Lance was the first to wake, he sleepily opened his eyes. Looking down he saw Keith, still asleep. He was so peaceful, so cute and... wait a second... HE WASN'T PURPLE ANY MORE!! Lance silently cheered to himself. He still had the ears and tail though, but no claws or purple skin. He couldn't see the eyes or the teeth. </p><p>Lance was happy to sit there with Keith clinging to him like a baby koala but his stomach started to rumble and they needed to think of ways to get off this planet. "Keith, Keith wake up..." He shook the boy slightly. Keith groaned and opened his eyes. He did the most adorable kitten yawn before looking at Lance whilst rubbing his eyes. "Lance, What?"</p><p>"dude you aren't purple anymore!" He grinned.</p><p>Keith looked down at his hands before letting out a relived sigh. Keith then seemed to notice his head was on Lance's chest and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He quickly moved away from Lance, mumbling an excuse about food. He dug around the backpacks before he found 2 small packets of freeze-dried rations. "Just add water..." He grabbed a bottle and poured some in, before mixing it and handing one to Lance.</p><p>They ate the gummy porridge like food in silence. It wasn't the best but they hadn't had a proper meal for about a day or two. After breakfast the boys started deciding what to do with their day. The top priority was getting food and a better shelter, they wouldn't survive in the cold like this if there was a snowstorm. They decided to split up, Keith trying to find some food and Lance looking for an empty cave of some sorts in the woods. Just before they separated Lance handed Keith is helmet and bayard.</p><p>"So we can communicate and..." he looked at the bayard "Just in case."</p><p> </p><p>Keith frowned at the helmet, before reaching up to his ears. "How will this fit..." The helmet glowed for a second before shifting and and making holes in the top to accommodate his ears. Both boys marvelled at the technology in their hands "Now that's science fiction baby!" Lance cheered and gave Keith a light punch in the arm.</p><p>Slotting on his new helmet the boys separated. Last night Keith saw some fish in the lake, he might try getting some of them first.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>It had been about 30 minutes and Keith had caught nothing. Even with his better hearing he couldn't seem to get the timing right to catch them. And even if he occasionally did they where too slippy and just fell out his hands. He was getting frustrated and was considering going back to camp in defeat. Out the corner of his eye Keith saw a partially fat fish swimming dangerously close to his outstretched hands. Keith focused all his attention on it and... Slam! He caught it. It was even bugger than he thought, he pulled it onto land to see it was about the size of his arm. Lance and him would eat well tonight!</p><p>Just as Keith was debating with himself on how to chop it up he heard a low growl. He sharply turned and saw a creature. It looked a bit like a sabertooth tiger but it was white and had a scaly tail. Shit, how could Keith let this thing get the drop on him?? He activated his bayard ready to fight, he also slowly reached up and switched the comms on. The creature growled and took a step closer, Keith took a step back. His foot now in the freezing water. "Lance." He whisper-shouted. "Lance! Help..."</p><p>"Keith! What is it?" Lance's voice dripped concern.</p><p>"There is this huge ass beat thing and it doesn't look friendly. I'm at the Lake." He tried to speak calmly but he could hear his voice shaking. This thing was huge, about the size of a mini-van.</p><p>"On my way!" Lance shouted down the comms. The beat heard this and let out a ferocious roar launching at Keith. The red paladin dropped out the way of its claws. He felt his heart pounding in his ears and adrenaline coursing through his veins. The best turned and threw itself at Keith, raising his bayard he swiped at the creature's extended paw. Metal hit claw and Keith was thrown back, hissing as he made contact with the ground. He began to circle around the beast bayard ready, He bared his teeth and the creature and hissed. Wait, since when did he do that?</p><p>The creature saw his moment of confusion and launched. Keith noticed too late and was pinned below the creatures great claws. One dug deep into his shoulder, tearing at the skin. Blood began to flow as Keith desperately fought back, kicking and clawing at the beast. The monster raised itself up on it's back legs ready to give the final strike and... </p><p>BAM. It was shit with a solid lazer to the face. "I've got you buddy!" Lance was here, thank god. Keith grabbed his sword and scrambled away from where he nearly died. It seems like hes been doing that a lot recently, Shiro wouldn't be happy. He moved behind lance as he shot the monster a few more times in the face. It quickly got the hint and ran off to the snowy forest it came from. </p><p>Lance turned around to Keith "We showed him." His smiled quickly dropped. "Keith your purple again..."</p><p>Keith groggily lifted his hands, they had gone back to the purple claws from before. "Keith your shoulder!" Lance pointed out, Keith's arm was dripping with blood. On a good day be could maybe take it but he had just started to recover from imprisonment, torture and magical transformations so Keith was't at the top of his game. He felt pretty light headed and now that the adrenaline was fading a bit the wound was throbbing. </p><p>It seemed like Lance could read Keith's mind. "That will need stitches. Lets get you back." Keith didn't object as Lance took him by the good shoulder and led him back. </p><p>He plopped Keith down on a log before looking in the backpacks for the med kit. Keith stripped off his coat and shirt underneath, sure it was fucking freezing but Lance had to get a good look at the wound. Lance came back with painkillers and a medical sewing kit. He sat down next to Keith and gestured for him to lie down on his lap to get a goof look at his shoulder. Keith obliged, too tired and light headed to argue. </p><p>Lance put the painkiller gel all around the wound before getting started sewing it shut. Keith tensed and he felt Lance's hand on his head soothing him. Lance was actually petting him, well his ears. Keith closed his eyes and, strangely, felt relaxed. He began purring. Keith's eyes shot open. pUrRiNg?!?!? Lance laughed "Aww poor little Kitten boy got a swatch?" Keith just growled at him and Lance laughed harder.</p><p>Lance then continued tending to Keith's wound. Ashe was wrapping it in bandages he continued to absentmindedly pet Keith's ears. Keith kept on purring. With Lance satisfied with the state of the wound he moved to get up only to see that Keith had fallen asleep, purring in his lap. He wasn't purple anymore but was still a cute little kitten boy and Lance loved that.</p><p>As gently as possible he picked up Keith and moved him over to their temporary sleeping blanket. Lying down, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's middle again like a baby Koala. Lance smiled to himself and continued gently petting Keith's ears. He liked clingy Keith, it was cute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :3, This is my first Fanfic so please give Kudos if you liked and Leave comments as I love to get your feedback. Hope you have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>